meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Aussie Outback Friends (TV Series) - Episode 3
Title: Lumpventures in The Outback Characters: Starring Roles: Lumpy (Guest Star) Prickles And Glider Appearances: Giggles (Cameo) And Sheila *In Australia, a cruise arrives, and it stops right there as the guy in the boat emerges out, Lumpy!* Lumpy: WOW! *Looks around* Lol oh this is Australia aha? And Australia is one huge place, lol what a pretty place! *Giggles runs out of the cruise* Giggles: LOL! Pretty Place! I am so pretty to fit in! GAH! *Giggles got impaled, is because she closed her eyes and ran right into the back of Prickles* Prickles: Oh... Not again! Oh hello, pal! Welcome to Australia! I am Prickles! *He shows his hand to Lumpy, prepares for Lumpy for shaking it* Lumpy: Uh... *Looks confused at the hand* Uh huh, what? Do ya have cheese in it? *Shrugs* Prickles: -_- Seriously? Still this is something ya SHAKE! Shake, still! Lumpy: Oh shake? Got it! *Lumpy SHAKES Prickles up and down, causing him to get dizzy* Prickles: Ugh... *Shakes his head* -_- Sigh so.. Follow me! Lumpy: Ok? Oh of course! Of course! *Lumpy walks after Prickles* Prickles: Look... What is your name? Lumpy: I am Lumpy! Prickles: Oh ok, Lumpy... Look mate, this... Is Australia! *We look around the view he shows us and Lumpy* This is a hot place and lots of adventures that is coming, and do ya know anything about it? Lumpy: Lol of course! Prickles: Ok, oh what? Lumpy: Oh i uh... Lol that you don't serve cheese? *Prickles facepalms* *Lumpy later goes to a river* Lumpy: Oh great, i need a well deserved bath! *Goes in water* Ooooh yeah!... Prickles: NO LUMPY! There is crocodiles in it! Lumpy: Huh? Crocodiles? *A crocodile is coming out of the water, luckily, as it was about to eat Lumpy who was not aware of it anyway, Glider came suddenly and attacked the crocodile* Wow... *Sees Glider attacking the crocodile in action* Glider: *Manages to turn it into a ball and claps his hands* There! *Kicks away the crocodile* I made it, i am Glider, the hero of Australia, who is this blue thing, Prickles? Prickles: This is Lumpy, this... Lumpy is a strange creature to me, idk what he is... Lumpy: Why i am a moose! Glider: Oh? Ok... Welp, phew, all this heroic deeds makes me hungry! *Glider is attempting to eat a lollipop but Lumpy notices* Lumpy: :O Ooooh, Lollipop! *Takes it* Thank You! Glider: HEY! What the? What's the big idea!?! *Lumpy licks and stops the lollipop in his mouth* Lumpy: Yum-Yum! *Licks, and later, Lumpy is lifting up a rock* Hello? Anybody home? *A snake is under the rock, it wakes up and attempts to bite Lumpy* Prickles and Glider: O_O LUMPY! *Glider luckily grabbed the snake in time and made it choke to death, then Glider rips the snake in half and throws it away* Glider: Lumpy, why don't you be more careful? Australia is FULL of awful hazards! Lumpy: Ya say? Welp candy obviously... Hey! What is that? *Lumpy picks up a boomerang on the ground* Hm... *Licks it and attempts to bite it, only to make one of his teeth fall off* OW! And yuck, it wasn't that yummy! Prickles: Lumpy, first of all, it is a boomerang, second, it is not a candy! Lumpy: Hm... Fine! *Lumpy throws the boomerang away in frustration, didn't know it can return, so it accidently cuts Sheila in half* Sheila: GAH! *Head in half* *Boomerang returns, and really...* Glider: WATCH OUT! Lumpy! *Glider pushes Lumpy out of the way, only for Glider to have the boomerang impaled on his flaps* YEOW! >_> That hurt... Lumpy, as you always cause danger, why don't you, just, go, home?... Prickles: YEAH!?! Lumpy: Hm, ok... <:/ Sorry so much... *Lumpy later, after smoking, he coughs and throws the cigarette on the ground, causing flames to appear* Prickles: *Smells* Hey Glider, do ya smell that? *Glider smells* Glider: Gee, smells like chicken! Prickles: It is a FIRE! *Points forward, it burns!* Both: HELP! HELP! Lumpy: *As he was going to enter the cruise, he suddenly stops, yeah uh he suddenly listens, suddenly realises that his friends is in some danger* Omg! My friends are in danger! HOLD ON! I'LL SAVE YA! *Lumpy as a heroic moose, runs into the fire, his antlers is caught on fire, he manages to luckily get rid off the fire, he sighs in relief, and finally meets the duo* Prickles: Lumpy!?! Glider: And i can't fly, look! *His flaps is broken by the boomerang* I got a hole in one of the flaps! I can't save myself or Prickles! Lumpy: Do not worry guys, i know what i do! Prickles: But you just mess things up! Lumpy: Do not worry, dudes! I have learned how to escape a fire! *Lumpy later picks up Glider and Prickles with him, he runs to where the cruise is and puts his two friends inside ground, at least on it, he then removes the boomerang from Glider* Glider: OW! Hey... Ya removed the boomerang! Lumpy: Yup, right, dudes, so yeah off ya go! *Throws the boomerang away then, eh then the duo is sorry* Prickles: I am sorry then, Lumpy, you ARE a hero! Glider: Yeah, more then me, you saved our lives! Prickles: Indeed, saved our lives ya did, i owe ya! Lumpy: Daw dudes... *Blushes and smiles nervously* That was nothing! *Lumpy gets a medal as reward* Why thank you guys, ok, bye! See ya next time! *Goes to the cruise* Both: Bye Lumpy! ;( *Cries that they gonna miss him, but Australia is still on fire AND the boomerang! Eh the boomerang mostly returns, the boomerang sliced Glider and Prickles both in half, man both died!* *Closing iris is around the boomerang and then ends* Moral: "Don't forget to bring a towel." Category:Blog posts